


びびるな！びびりなビリビリおじさん！

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, アルユリ, パージク, ユリアル, ランヴェ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: （additional tags按出场序）
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy), Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	びびるな！びびりなビリビリおじさん！

亲友是什么呢。亲爱的，亲切的，亲密的，朋友？有请当骑空艇亲友模范代表之一、来自菲德拉赫的亲友二人组之一说文解字，据说是亲戚一样的朋友——连双方从光屁股满地爬时代算起的交情都酌量纳入参考。而路过骑空团长梦境的某堕天司顺便路过，其丰富经验指正曰，亲友正是会亲嘴的朋友，跟您的朋友亲一下嘴，就能当更好的朋友，跟这么好的好朋友为什么不来一发呢。向来负责暗属性特别针对堕天司的雷迅卿天光浑身揭剑召雷。  
“嘻嘻嘻，雷维翁的这位朋友，我瞧着你也很有经验。”  
“一卡紫气哟！”  
来自雷维翁的亲友二人组之一的阿尔贝尔二动补刀让遭雷劈爽到通透的狡知性晶兽贝里亚闭嘴。贝里亚让雷劈了还活蹦乱跳，这是个问题。说明多少是有点真的。阿尔贝尔心想，他跟他的亲友殿两小无猜青梅竹马亲过彼此额头到脚尖当然包括嘴，要比跟尤利乌斯关系谁更近、亲密得过阿尔贝尔，只有尤利乌斯的触手了。  
这时为踢LB空降到光pa的pa桑帕西瓦一语点醒：随便是什么，无论什么关系，随便他去。良师益友，团长副官，憧憬对象，全都可以概括，全都不足以形容。  
“你不还追着你那个最好的朋友，遍寻全空？”  
帕西瓦说他就没有。出是出了来，但不是找人。况且他话中举例的他那个人，自有其良师，故友，爱徒，甚至眷属主从都是跟别的火龙血誓契约而不是跟单一匹的炎狼。  
因为激动或兴奋时无意中会魔力溢出，阿尔贝尔带电、帕西瓦冒火星，同病相怜两人还挺谈得来。阿尔贝尔这就茅塞顿开。是啊。他找了三个时空的。去他的挂名头衔。尤利乌斯怎么都是尤利乌斯。阿尔贝尔的亲友？反正就尤利乌斯了。

fin


End file.
